1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention lies in the field of radiant wall gaseous fuel burners. More particularly, it is in the field of burners, in which air and gas meet substantially at right angles to provide intimate turbulent contact, for efficient, smokeless burning, and flow as a circular sheet radially outwardly against a tiled furnace wall, to provide radiant heat flow from the tile to any heat absorptive surfaces, such as they may be.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
While there is considerable art on the use of radiant wall burners, we believe that there are no designs which provide as clearly as does this design the 90.degree. flow of gas and air in order to promote turbulent mixing and efficient smokeless burning.